The present invention relates to a novel silencer or muffler, and more particularly to a novel silencer/reclassifier for compressed air exhausts for pneumatic systems of the type which, for example, include air motors, air cylinders and the like.
As will be understood, compressed air systems of the type contemplated herein are frequently capable of producing excessive exhaust noises. In addition, it is common practice to introduce a lubricating oil mist into the air line so that the system exhaust may include excessive levels of oil aerosols. Heretofore, it has been common practice to provide a silencer or muffler connected in the exhaust line of a pneumatic system for reducing exhaust noises. It has also been suggested that such silencers be incorporated in filter structures capable of effectively reducing or eliminating undesirable levels of oil aerosols passed into the atmosphere with the compressed air. However, the structures of such heretofore suggested combined silencers and oil mist filters have been such that the filter tends to clog up relatively quickly and the expense involved in installing and maintaining systems utilizing such devices has been unnecessarily high.